brrfandomcom-20200214-history
TAOTS s01
Text "Honey, please stop. It's only been two weeks since you gave birth, you really need to rest." soothed a unicorn stallion gently, reaching up to touch her shoulder quietly. Yet the Pegasus barely paid the light-blue stallion any attention, her cold red eyes focused on the punching bag in front of her as she kept herself easily balanced, slamming hoof after hoof into the taped-up, heavy cylinder in front of her. "Come on, sweetie. You've been exercising for an hour." "Do not call me that." the blonde-coated Pegasus said irritably, slamming a last hoof into the bag before she closed her scarlet eyes. She shook her head slowly, making her crimson mane swirl like fire before she reached back and pulled the tie free from her scarlet locks, and her mane automatically spilling forwards over one shoulder and a bang falling forwards to half-cover one eye before she turned away from the unicorn, seeming to ignore him completely as she called irritably: "Carhop!" "I gave Carhop the day off, remember? Sol Seraph, come on now." The unicorn was smiling, however, shaking his head slowly before he reached up to absently brush his pale-green mane out of his emerald eyes, smoothing it back... but as always, a few rogue strands still spilled forwards around his tall blue horn, as the Pegasus looked towards him moodily from across the exercise room. He walked towards her, then embraced her tightly, and the Pegasus arched her back and rose her head with a grimace, rolling her eyes even as strange feelings she didn't entirely enjoy spilled through her, and the unicorn said softly: "Honey, come on. You're trying way too hard here. You're already months ahead of the expected healing process, you need to slow down, if only for a few days." "No. There is work to be done, there are things that I must attend to, Ardor. Please do not..." Sol Seraph grumbled as the unicorn only soothingly rubbed his front hooves along her back, and she shivered for a moment before those odd feelings washed through her again, and she sighed softly: "Very well. I shall... rest for an hour. Please release me." "Hug me back." Ardor said playfully, and Sol Seraph looked as if she'd bitten into a lemon before the unicorn squeezed her firmly with a grin as he leaned back, eyes cheerful. "Come on, sweetie!" Sol Seraph finally moodily rose one foreleg and returned the embrace, and then she winced when Ardor kissed her forehead quietly before the stallion smiled warmly into her eyes, saying softly: "I love you, Sol Seraph. Why don't we go and check on our foal, Fluttershy? We can play with her for a little while." "No, we cannot. For the next two hours Matilda is looking after her and she is being trained in-" Sol Seraph began, but Ardor only laughed and turned, bouncing cheerfully out of the exercise room, and the Pegasus closed her eyes and dropped her head forwards with a sigh. "Idiot." Moodily, she followed the stallion out, turning down the red carpeted hall as she glanced grumpily back at her cutie mark: the T-shaped rune of Tyr, symbolizing her strength, her pride, her power. For generations, her family had been law-makers, officers, warriors... hunters. Nothing like Ardor, as she turned calmly down the red carpeted hall through an open door and stepped into the black-and-white nursery. Matilda, a grouchy-looking griffin, was sitting moodily at one side of the room, several books laid out over the white table in front of her and a small, very expensive cassette deck quietly playing classical music. Ardor was already at the crib, and their foal's laughter rose up to Sol Seraph's ears as she looked disapprovingly at the unicorn even as she strode up beside him, barely tossing a glance into the crib at her own foal. "This is not correct." "Oh, stop, Sol. Look at her, how beautiful she is! How happy she is to see us..." Ardor smiled widely, leaning over the crib and gazing warmly in at the giggling filly, and Sol Seraph grimaced even as she leaned forwards and looked moodily over the child. "Just look at her! She looks just like her mother. A beautiful Pegasus." "Centuries of pure-blood lineage on both sides of our family end with her." Sol Seraph said quietly, and Ardor smiled wider at this, gazing lovingly at his wife as the Pegasus shook her head slowly. "But she will be strong." "She will be. She is! Why, when he was born, not a single cry, not a single whimper, she was happy to come into the world, Sol... but you really do have to spend more time with her." Ardor reached up and gently stroked the Pegasus' face, and Sol Seraph grimaced even as she felt that strange writhe inside of her again. "I know you have a lot of things that are very important to you, but a foal is very important too, isn't it? And like you said... my lineage is pure-blood unicorn all the way back to a thousand years ago, and yours is Pegasus. We defied the traditions of both our families to get married, to have her... don't you love her? Don't you take pride in her, darling, in what she represents?" "I... yes." Sol Seraph said finally, her eyes flicking nervously down to the filly, and then she closed her eyes and sighed, pushing away from the cradle before ordering quietly: "Do an extra half-hour, Matilda, to make up for this interruption. You will be compensated fairly." "Thank you, Lady Seraph." Matilda bowed her head low, and Ardor gave the griffin a smile as he turned and hurried after his wife, following her out into the hall as she moodily walked down the long corridor of their beautiful mansion. They were silent for a few moments, and then Ardor grinned widely, bouncing up beside her as he leaned towards her and asked brightly: "Remember how we met?" "I do not wish to discuss this now." Sol Seraph said moodily, but Ardor only laughed even as they pushed into their bedroom. There was a single enormous bed against the middle of the back wall, with a small table to either side: one neatly organized with everything in strict piles, the other a jumbled mess of knickknacks and assorted junk. Sol Seraph headed first to this... and then she grimaced when Ardor's horn glowed, pulling back the covers of the bed as he gave her an imploring look. She sighed, then finally slid forwards and under the covers with a grimace, and the unicorn gently tucked her in as he said in a softer voice: "As I recall, it was at one of those fancy functions I was being forced to attend... and that it was my cutie mark that interested you." He glanced back at this with a soft smile: a black hammer surrounded by a silver aura, the stallion continuing softly: "You thought it symbolized strength-" "It does. You are very strong. It's why I chose you over my other suitors." Sol Seraph said calmly, and Ardor smiled amusedly at her even as the Pegasus looked seriously back at him. "Your magical powers were a great allure to me. A unicorn foal with our mixed strengths would have made an excellent heir." "Oh sweetie. Darling, come on now, we've talked about this." Ardor smiled at her before he stepped forwards, kissing her cheek quietly, and Sol Seraph shifted awkwardly before the unicorn continued his story in a calm, easy voice: "But what it really symbolized was my prowess working with materials at the forge. Using my magic, I've always been good at repairing everything from leather straps to the heaviest of steel armor. I've always enjoyed the work, too, more than I enjoy throwing my other magic around. I guess we both come from warlike families, but... I've never been very good at being warlike." He smiled warmly, and Sol Seraph nodded calmly, saying quietly: "You do not have killing instincts. You are... weak, in that regard. Harmless." "Now, sweetie, we talked about that too." Ardor said gently, reaching up and poking Sol Seraph's nose lightly, and the Pegasus grimaced a little as she looked moodily down at his hoof. "I know you follow the old ways of your clan and you've got that fancy secret society you attend, but it's just not who I am. Besides, it's confusing. You call me weak and you call me strong, often in the same breath. How can I be both?" "You are weak because you are a coward. You are strong because your magic ability is unrivaled by any unicorn I have ever met within the organization, and we make up the elite of Equestria." Sol Seraph replied quietly, nodding once, and when Ardor gave her a pointed look, the Pegasus fidgeted as another strange worm of feelings twisted inside her before she said finally: "I apologize." "Thank you, honey." Ardor smiled, then he stepped forwards and nuzzled her softly, making her wince a little as she rose her head awkwardly. "Now listen, sweetheart. I'm going to go and fix you something to eat, okay? Please just wait here and rest. Then I'll massage your wings and help you with your post-pregnancy care..." "I do not need it. I have healed, I am fine." Sol Seraph grimaced a little, but Ardor only gave her one of his pleading looks, and Sol felt another strange twist inside of her stomach before she sighed and nodded moodily. "Very well. I shall wait here. I shall permit you to care for me." "Thank you, dear." Ardor said softly, and he leaned up and kissed her temple quietly before smiling as he turned and hurried out of the room, leaving the Pegasus in silence with her thoughts. She looked at the door Ardor had left from, knowing it would take him roughly twelve minutes to get back, likely with soup or sandwiches from the kitchen. Something soft, gentle... like him. Likely with a glass of water or milk, perhaps a few sweets. The Pegasus was not fond of sweets, though... nor was she fond of simple fair like Ardor preferred. They were opposites in so many ways: he was kind and compassionate, she was... not. And yet all the same he was a son of the proud Paladins of Equestria, an ancient and privileged unicorn sect of the Order of Seraphim, for which Sol Seraph herself was named... the Order her honored father was a Praetor of. And one day, it was expected that she herself would become a Praetor, despite her dislike of the Order's rules and obligations and outdated honor codes. For example, one rule was that only those born into a certain sect could be trained and serve in the ways of that sect: the Paladins of Equestria, for instance, were all pure-blooded unicorns descended from three brothers. Just as the sect Sol was a part of, the Phoenix Guild, were all Pegasi of pure blood descended from two brothers and their sister. They were also the only guild that valued mares higher than they did stallions. She had been raised in these ways from birth, and planned to raise her daughter in the same way: she had wanted to name her Gold Glory, but Ardor had insisted on Fluttershy. Just like he insisted that she be sent to Cloudsdale for flight camp when she was old enough, and Sol Seraph found it difficult to argue with this. It was a cloud city, a traditional home of the Pegasi, and important to their heritage and culture... even though she had never been there herself, and had no urge to relocate out of Hoofston to any sort of cloud settlement. Too many vulnerabilities that could be easily taken advantage of. And too far away from prey. Her family had lived for generations in southern Equestria, in and around the Hoofston area: it was where this branch of the Order of Seraphim was stationed, after all, although they did their 'business' all over the world. From acting as bodyguards to hunting animals to silent assassination missions, the Order had many faces and many names... and the money that could be culled from something as simple as hunting down a manticore was surprising. But few ponies these days were hunters... and fewer than that were worthy hunters, who deserved and earned their place in the hierarchy and the respect it entailed. Like her, Ardor knew all the rules of the Order, had been through the initiation rituals, knew the status quo and ranks... unlike her, however, Ardor was content to simply be a supplier and handler, and had quietly, politely moved to the side the first chance he'd gotten. He was neither a part of the Order, and yet nor was he an ex-member... all ex-members, after all, were considered dead. Even those who were alive were marked... the only difference between them and a corpse to the Order was that one hadn't had the sense to lay down in the grave yet. Ardor was sweet, and compassionate, and kind, and loving, and gentle: he was everything she considered weak and pathetic. He was a coward who didn't rise to the occasion of battle, whenever he touched anyone it was never with the intent of causing physical harm, and he refused to partake in most of the old traditions in his quiet, gentle way, smiling and making some excuse. He was nice to everyone and everything, whether they were lower-class pony or worse, barely-sentient beast... Yet he was also a unicorn, with great powers: talented in magic, well-versed in metallurgy and a variety of forging techniques, physically and mentally strong, and the son of a Paladin who sat at the High Table of his sect... likely part of the reason Ardor was allowed to continue to do whatever he pleased. Sol Seraph quietly touched her stomach, frowning as she looked down at herself. That wasn't entirely fair, and she knew it: when they sparred, Ardor kept up to her well, after all, and his horn fencing was exceptional. He was simply... different. And he makes me feel... different. It was true. She still didn't entirely understand why she had chosen him: there had been other suitors, after all, equally-good suitors... maybe one or two who were better. And, if she really did hate who he was so much, why was it she always felt the need to defend him, even from herself? Why did she feel guilty, or funny, even thinking about him negatively? Why did it make her angry when the others said bad things about him, even when they were true? She had been expected to find a worthy suitor, after all, and usually that meant someone within the Order itself, or in one of the few other remaining societies across Equestria that bore similarities to theirs. But she had little interest in politics of the body, or romance... just as she had little need for friends. She did not have friends: she had allies who could be trusted, and acquaintances who could not be. Sometimes she did favors for these allies, but only so that they would do favors for her in return. That was as close to 'friendship' as she liked to be. And there had been many suitors: daughter of a Praetor, and the highest rank she'd served in was Second. Proud, powerful, respected, and most of all, feared, Sol Seraph was always given the hardest tasks available to the Order at the moment... if only because she would not accept anything less, and the weakening warriors that ran the order feared what she was capable of. Just as her father had always wanted. She did not feel love or kinship with her family: her father lived in this same mansion – when he was not gone on business, that was – and yet they almost never saw each other. When they did meet it was usually under formal circumstances: her as a warrior of the Phoenix Guild, him as one of the three Praetors that ran the sect and sat at the High Table of the Order of Seraphim. But she thought sometimes she... loved... Ardor. She could not explain away these feelings. Could not explain why she behaved the way she did around Ardor, why she listened to him, why she felt... strange... when he said all his nice little words. Why they had been together for a year before she had gotten pregnant, or why they lived together now in the mansion as a couple instead of living apart for safety reasons. Not that Sol Seraph's father complained: in negotiating the dowry, he had brought up the fact that Ardor would be living in a home provided by the Praetor, and it had helped in greatly reducing the tribute paid. Ardor said all the time that he loved her. Hitting him, insulting him, ignoring him, leaving him alone for weeks at a time, none of it would change his opinion, none of it would make him do anything but smile at her and say those words that made her cringe and feel... strange. And he said they were supposed to love their daughter, too, but Sol Seraph didn't understand why he would say such a thing. 'Love' was not a concept she entirely understood, after all: she knew that it was taught to normal foals and ponies, like friendship and other things, but normal ponies were all worthless. They did not know how to fight, or to defend themselves. All they could do was rely on their weak Princess Celestia, and her worthless soldiers who faced nothing more threatening than stupid animals on a regular basis. As she had been taught, all foals were considered worthless, not possessing rank or value until they proved themselves worthy of initiation. It was why foals were trained from birth by their parents in the arts of their sects, why their traditions were so important, and also the chief reason why every now and then a promising warrior would attempt to flee the Order: not because of any outside interference, but instead because their foal had proven unworthy. And there was no greater shame than a foal who proved unworthy, who would never be a member of the Order, who was considered 'frail.' The Order would not kill these foals: their existence was enough of a punishment as it was, and their fates were left to their parents. Sol Seraph felt herself that the worthless foals should simply be destroyed... it was what she told herself she would do if Fluttershy proved to be worthless. After all, what was the point of having a foal if it could never serve any purpose, never would be able to meet the high standards set by the Order or worse, the higher standards Sol Seraph already planned to impose herself. The act of giving birth to the filly down the hall did nothing to make her feel any kind of magical connection to the child, either. What she had been taught was that when something hurt you, you attempt to hurt it back, no matter who or what it was, by whatever means you could. Her pregnancy, as she recalled, was not filled with joy and roses. She instead recalled being fat, unable to defend herself properly from attack due to balance and nausea issues, and a wide variety of physical and emotional difficulties she was still recovering from. Granted, she'd never allowed herself to grow weak and placid... Ardor had warned her again and again that she could hurt the baby, but what use was a child so fragile that it couldn't even stand being carried in the stomach of another without being hurt? The process of giving birth had been... unpleasant. It had been disgusting, and for all her training she couldn't simply squeeze and force the baby out. She had been at the mercy of doctors and medical staff while the pain ebbed and flowed. The pain, however, was the most welcome part of the entire experience. Pain was the only thing she would accept the friendship of, were it ever offered; pain was the only ally she could ever trust to always be there, alerting her of what part of her body was under attack, punishing animals and ponies alike when she struck them with hoof or crosshatch blade. Sol Seraph's eyes moodily flicked to the side before Ardor came back in with a smile, noting that he was two minutes early before she frowned as her eyes turned back towards him as the unicorn approached with a bright grin and a tray with both a plate of food and a large, gift-wrapped box on it. He was excited, and doing a bad job of hiding it... but then again, she could always read him like a book and he didn't seem to ever know what she was feeling. "Happy anniversary, hon!" "It's not an important date. I asked you not to celebrate this." Sol Seraph said irritably, but Ardor only smiled warmly at her as he approached, then set the tray gently down across her lap, letting her look moodily down at the gift and the blueberry pie. "Nor did I get you anything." "I know, but that doesn't matter. You're here with me, aren't you?" Ardor smiled at her, and Sol Seraph looked up, feeling a strange twist inside of her... no, two strange twists. Something that might be guilt... something that might be... love. "Open it, darling!" Sol Seraph sighed, moodily pushing the blueberry pie away: the only dessert she'd deign to eat... almost all sugary foods disgusted her. They were a waste of calories and effort, and if she wanted a treat she preferred the delicious taste of meat: something Ardor could barely handle the sight of, but that she herself had been eating since she was a young filly. It was part of the Order's traditions: every member ate meat at least once in their life, took a share of their first kill, made it part of them. Only Sol Seraph and a select few others, however, were able to handle the immense effort it took to train their bodies into accepting meat on a more regular basis. To make themselves predators, instead of simply prey-ponies. She picked up the box, then glared at Ardor when he clapped his hooves excitedly before he smiled at her, and she made a moody face in return before turning her eyes to the box. She tore at the paper, not caring where it went before yanking off the lid of the cardboard box beneath... and she sighed a little as she reached into the box, grumpily pulling out a book and flipping it over to look grouchily at the cover. "I do not need a field guide to herbs and flora." "Herbs and flora to the north, though." Ardor said kindly, and then he winked at her when she shot him a sour look before saying eagerly: "Open it, look inside!" Sol Seraph sighed tiredly, rolling her head on her shoulders in frustration before she flipped the book open... and stared in surprise as two scraps of paper floated out. For a moment, she stiffened up, wondering what the trick was, if she had underestimated for too long what poisons or alchemy Ardor was capable of and she would now be paying that price... but then Ardor giggled, and she felt strangely disappointed as she realized they were only tour tickets, reaching forwards and scooping them up in her hooves as she shot a cursory glance over them and the unicorn said cheerfully: "Hoofston to Manehatten to Snow Saddle and across Charger's Crossing by special carriage, then we go west across Equestria until we reach the seaboard and the wilds out there! You've always wanted to go out there, right? You said that you've never hunted in that area before and... well, I'd really like to see the sights, so it works for both of us!" "I..." Sol Seraph felt that strange twist inside her again before she frowned over at Ardor, cocking her head curiously as she asked slowly: "You remembered this. You would do that... for me?" And Ardor smiled softly as he gently flicked his horn, easily pulling the tickets out of her hoof to lay them down on her table, even as the Pegasus winced a bit at her neatness being invaded by Ardor's clutter before her husband took her hooves gently and looked up into her eyes, saying softly: "I would do it... for us. My gift to you is these tickets. Your anniversary gift to me is to say 'yes.' I love you, sweetie." "I..." Sol Seraph looked down at him silently... and then she closed her eyes and nodded once with a sigh, feeling another pang inside of her as Ardor laughed and leapt up to hug her around the neck, and she only let her hooves hang limply, eyes still moodily closed. Top ↑ Category:Transcript